


purpose.

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers, написано: 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Сехун не может видеть этот мир, зато у него получается рисовать его самыми чистыми красками на холсте, а еще — губами на коже Чонина.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	purpose.

Впервые Чонин увидел Сехуна, когда тому было двенадцать - на свадьбе отца лучшего друга. Собственно, мальчишка был сыном невесты. 

Чонин, в общем-то, никогда им и не интересовался - знал просто, что Сехун тихий, любит рисовать китов и особо тяжело идет на контакты. Ифань рассказывал о нем, особенно в первое время, когда ему приходилось привыкать к новой семье. Чонин слушал, и, наверное, все эти факты о тощем мальчишке откладывались где-то в самых дальних уголках его памяти - в таких надежно запечатанных коробках, знаете? Они аккуратно лежат, бережно храня содержимое, пылясь все сильнее с каждым годом. И ты и не вспомнишь никогда, если что-то не заставит в них снова залезть.

Чонину открыть их пришлось, когда семья Ифаня попала в аварию. Родители погибли, а Ифань остался один с ослепшим братом. Два ребенка, на самом-то деле: двадцать и семнадцать лет. 

Это было настолько страшно, что подло хотелось сбежать - не тонуть с ними в этом горе. Стыдно, но Чонин всерьез об этом думал, после того как случайно застал Сехуна, когда тому сообщили, что видеть он больше не сможет. Мальчишка же дышал рисованием, Чонин это знал - понимал, наверное, лучше многих, потому что сам не выпускал из рук фотоаппарат. Поэтому окаменевшее лицо его напугало до болезненного комка в глотке. Но он не сбежал, нет, помогал Ифаню прийти в себя, делал, в общем-то, все, что мог друг, только ослепшего и еще больше замкнувшегося в себе мальчишку старался избегать.

Поэтому, когда тот возник на пороге его квартирки, отчаянно жмущийся к старшему брату, мир Чонина дал ощутимую трещину.

\- Я улетаю в Китай по работе на месяц, - спокойным голосом, будто ничего особенного не происходило, пояснил Ифань. - Ты же знаешь, мне некому его больше доверить.

Сехун слепой, а не глухой, хотелось заметить Чонину, чтобы говорить о нем так, будто его и нет рядом; ему, черт возьми, уже девятнадцать, и что, неужели, у него нет друзей?

\- Я... кхм, ладно, - выдохнул Чонин вместо всего, что хотелось высказать. - Чувствуй себя как дома, Сехун.

//

С домом, конечно, так сразу не вышло. Сехуну было неловко в чужой квартире, непривычно слишком - он натыкался на что-нибудь постоянно, ронял вещи и шумно спотыкался обо все подряд, а потом едва слышно извинялся, бледнея на порядок и сжимаясь, будто в ожидании, что его выставят вон. Чонину от этого тоже становилось неловко - в начале он еще пытался говорить, что все в порядке, ничего страшного, но потом сдался и просто подходил, помогая. А еще разобрал привычный творческий беспорядок и заклеил острые углы у мебели ватой. 

Просто потому, что на синяки и царапины Сехуна было больно смотреть самому.

А мальчишка, когда впервые наткнулся на письменный стол, долго ощупывал заклеенный угол и сильно хмурил красивые брови. Ничего не сказал; и, нет, Чонин ведь и не ждал благодарности, не ждал - но какой-то иррациональный укол обиды почувствовал.

// 

Разговоры не клеились. 

Чонину думалось, что это из-за него: из-за его страха перед горем Сехуна; из-за его глупой робости перед красивым мальчишкой с пустыми глазами. Так или иначе, дальше обсуждения бытовых вопросов диалоги не заходили. Сехун и сам не лез - он почти все время проводил на диване, заткнув уши наушниками и поджав колени к груди. Он любил растянутые огромные свитера - мягкие-мягкие, с длинными рукавами, из которых только кончики пальцев торчат; и рваные джинсы. 

У Сехуна бледные костлявые коленки, постоянно из прорезей торчащие, а родинку на правой Чонину так хочется потрогать губами. 

Ему интересно было, что мальчишка слушает целыми днями; о чем думает и как не сходит с ума, будучи не в состоянии разнообразить свои дни. К концу недели Чонин всерьез начал задумываться о том, что лучше бы Ифань просил его пожить в их квартире: там Сехуну было бы гораздо комфортнее, да и занятий было бы больше. Почему-то рядом с мальчишкой чувства топили виной, робостью и бессильной нежностью, и с этим справляться не получалось.

//

\- Какого цвета сегодня небо? - на девятый день своего прибывания в чужой квартире неожиданно спросил Сехун. Он сидел на табуретке на кухне, поджав под себя левую ногу, и ждал, когда Чонин доделает завтрак; и тоже вздрогнул, когда от неожиданности тот уронил миску.

\- Серого, - чуть хрипло от волнения пробормотал Чонин. - Грязно-серого. Кажется, сегодня обещали дождь.

Сехун задумчиво кивнул, снова погружаясь в себя, но спустя пару минут вновь повернулся на шумящего хозяина квартиры.

\- Я люблю дождь, - он чуть дернул уголком потрескавшихся губ. - Его слышно. А ты?

Чонин не знал, на самом деле. Он любил все проявления природы: и как фотограф, и просто как человек. Именно это он Сехуну и ответил. 

\- Ты, действительно, занимаешься фотографией профессионально?

\- Ну, да. - Чонин неловко пожал плечами, самым краешком сознания цепляя мысль, что рядом с Сехуном этот жест не имеет смысла - как и любой другой, впрочем.

\- Круто, наверное.

Сехун замолчал, отворачиваясь. В его словах упрека не было, конечно же, но Чонин его почему-то почувствовал. Завтрак прошел в ставшей уже привычной тишине, и только в конце ее нарушил неуверенный вопрос:

\- Не хочешь сегодня прогуляться?

//

Сехун хотел, это было заметно в каждом нетерпеливом движении, пока он одевался; в нервном постукивании подушечками пальцев по бедру, пока Чонин искал ключи - потому что он патологически не мог класть их в одно место.

Его квартира находилась в достаточно оживленном районе, поэтому когда они вышли, Чонин неуверенно взял Сехуна за руку, боязливо даже. Но тот спокойно сжал чужие пальцы, благодарно кивая.

У мальчишки очаровательно трепетали крылья носа, когда он втягивал поглубже сырой осенний воздух, и довольно приподнимались уголки губ, когда под подошвами шуршала опавшая листва.

\- Небо все еще серое? - в какой-то момент вновь заговорил Сехун. 

\- Да.

\- А листья - больше желтые или красные? 

\- Ну... - Чонин неловко кашлянул, чувствуя себя слишком странно. - Больше желтые, такого, знаешь, рыжего оттенка. И их на деревьях осталось не так много: почти все опали. А под ногами они все грязно-коричневые. 

Сехун кивнул, чуть сильнее сжимая чужие пальцы - это была благодарность.

\- А твои волосы... какого цвета? - вопрос был странным и произнесен тоже был очень робко. Чонин замер, удивленно глядя на вновь нахмурившегося мальчишку - тот, пожалуй, слишком часто это делал. И ведь морщинки появятся раньше времени, - не успев подумать, он глубокие складочки разгладил кончиками пальцев свободной руки.

\- Ты часто хмуришься, - чтобы скрыть неловкость. - Белые, волосы у меня белые.

\- Ты блондин? - удивленно выдохнул Сехун. - Правда что ли?

\- Полгода назад, наверное, сменил имидж. - Чонин усмехнулся, вновь утягивая мальчишку вперед, потому что продолжать стоять было глупо. - Ты ведь не против, если я закурю?

Сехун был не против - Сехун, кажется, даже не особо понял вопроса, потому что глубоко о чем-то задумался. И это было красиво, мальчишка был красивым. Настолько, что Чонину хотелось оставить его себе. Очень глупо, и вряд ли кто-то оценит.

Особенно Ифань.

\- О чем ты задумался? - с новой порцией дыма выдохнул Чонин, чтобы прервать свои совсем уж не туда зашедшие мысли.

\- О твоих волосах, - Сехун тряхнул головой.

\- М?

\- Какой белый: бывают ведь разные. Ты прости, если я надоедаю, - мальчишка поджал губы, опуская голову.

\- Ерунда. Белый, хмм, как хлеб. Такой, знаешь, чуть золотистый и теплый.

\- Тебе, наверное, идет, - совсем тихо. Сехун вдруг остановился, неуверенно поворачиваясь к Чонину — тот тоже замер, но больше заинтересованно. - Можно я потрогаю?

Спокойного "да" мальчишке было достаточно, чтобы высвободить свою руку и уже двумя потянуться к старшему. Тот, кажется, и дышать перестал — застыл, стоило кончикам холодных пальцев коснуться щеки и едва ощутимо, аккуратно и неуверенно, скользнуть выше. 

\- Жесткие, - когда Сехун, наконец, нащупал растрепанную челку — шагнул ближе, со все возрастающим интересом зарываясь ладонями в чониновы волосы. Увлекся — потянулся вперед на носочках так резко, что Чонин едва успел отставить в сторону руку с дотлевающей сигаретой, которая спустя мгновенье и вовсе выпала, потому что мальчишка носом ткнулся в чужой висок, промахнулся немного, да, но потом исправился — и глубоко вдохнул запах самих волос, тут же отстраняясь.

\- Прости, - чуть смущенная улыбка, и от нее на мире Чонина еще одна глубока трещина. - Ты вкусно пахнешь. Только горько из-за дыма.

Сехун еще раз улыбнулся, теперь уже не так уверенно, потому что старший продолжал молчать. 

\- Я больше так не буду, если тебе неприятно.

А если мне приятно? - почти сорвалось.

\- Все нормально, - а по голосу так и не скажешь, да, Чонин? - У тебя нос холодный. Пойдем домой?

\- Пойдем, - мальчишка просиял, когда понял, что старшего не разозлил.

//

После прогулки атмосфера в квартире немного разрядилась. Сехун иногда спрашивал об окружающем его пространстве, Чонин отвечал — старался, действительно старался подробно обо всем рассказывать, так, чтобы представить можно было. 

Мальчишка упомянул как-то, что дома у него много книг для слепых, но Ифаню уехать нужно было срочно, поэтому собирались   
быстро, и он ничего не взял. Только вот на предложение съездить к ним Сехун лишь покачал головой:

\- Мне не скучно.

\- Правда? - Чонин удивленно обернулся к устроившемуся на диване мальчишке. Тот сегодня был в огромной серой футболке и   
черных джинсах, которые потрясающе просто подчеркивали его идеальные ноги. Но об этом нужно было просто не думать.

\- Да, с тобой интересно, - чуть смущенно пробормотал Сехун, тут же поясняя. - Я же почти не общаюсь ни с кем, кроме Ифаня.

\- Почему? - вопрос вырвался быстрее, чем Чонин успел подумать, но Сехун лишь иронично фыркнул, растягивая губы в кривой усмешке.

\- Не особо люблю общаться... Особенно теперь, - мальчишка зябко повел плечами, отворачиваясь к окну: еще раньше он рассказал, что яркие пятна света все же видит. Только вот выглядел он в этот момент настолько беззащитно и одиноко, что Чонин снова не подумал — перебрался на диван рядом, набрасывая одеяло на чужую спину.

\- Совсем не общаться тоже нельзя.

Сехун удивленно склонил голову набок, благодарно кивая и поудобнее заворачиваясь в предложенное одеяло.

\- Ну, я общаюсь, - он прикусил губу. - С тобой.

\- И тебе не хочется... с кем-то дружить? Отношения?

\- Не знаю, - мальчишка привычно нахмурился. - Не думаю, что... Что кто-то захочет иметь отношения со мной.

Это было логично — то, что Сехун так думал. Это было предсказуемо и неудивительно вовсе, но произнесенные вслух слова отозвались внутри Чонина острой тоской. Настолько сильной, что он притянул к себе мальчишку, заставляя уткнуться носом в основание шеи.

\- Не надо меня жалеть, - очень-очень тихо. - Я в порядке.

\- Я не в порядке, - выдохнул Чонин, лишь сильнее сжимая мальчишку в объятиях, а тот вскоре, повозившись в своем коконе из одеяла, расслабился — неловко высвободил руку, цепляясь за ткань футболки на чужой спине.

//

На семнадцатый — Чонин не считал, что вы, нет — день Сехун подошел к нему, когда он читал книгу: сел рядом, чуть касаясь предплечья пальцами.

\- Мм?

\- Я... - мальчишка замялся. - Я помню, вроде бы, как ты выглядишь, но не очень хорошо, - он замолчал, накручивая на палец край свитера. - Можно я...

\- А, конечно, - Чонин тут же отложил книгу подальше — а еще поглубже втянул воздух, потому что знал прекрасно, как отреагирует на действия мальчишки.

Сехун же довольно улыбнулся, вытягивая руки, чтобы спустя мгновенье коснуться ладошками чужого лица: обхватить щеки, мизинцами очерчивая нижнюю челюсть, подушечками больших пальцев неловко цепляя крылья носа; скользнуть выше, спотыкаясь о дрожащие кончики ресниц, и пробежаться по нахмуренным бровям — удивленно выдохнуть, разглаживая морщинку; коснуться висков и по краю роста волос подняться до растрепанной вечно челки — Сехун знает: светлой и жесткой; а потом резко спуститься вниз, замирая на пухлых губах. 

Сехун, на самом деле, действительно помнил друга старшего брата — тот всегда был красивым, запоминающимся, поэтому сейчас в голове образ восстанавливался очень легко. Только вот на губах система давала сбой — они и правда были такими мягкими и пухлыми? 

Судорожный вдох, обжегший кончики пальцев, вырвал Сехуна из задумчивости. Он чуть сильнее надавил, очерчивая контур и указательными пальчиками собирая скопившееся в уголках чужих губ напряжение. Долго. 

Он слишком задержался, но поделать ничего не мог. В голове Сехуна светловолосый Чонин смотрел с осуждением, но вот настоящий Чонин не выдержал, рефлекторно облизывая пересохшие губы — касаясь чужих пальцев кончиком языка. 

\- О, прости, - он тут же потянулся за испуганно отодвинувшимся мальчишкой. - Я случайно.

А лучше бы нет, - неожиданно подумал Сехун, тут же пугаясь своих мыслей.

\- Все в порядке, - он криво улыбнулся. - Кажется, ты такой, каким я тебя помню.

Или раз в тысячу лучше.

\- Это... хорошо, - Чонин нервничал. В голове вертелось слишком много мыслей, самой громкой из которых была Ифань меня убьет. И именно ей вопреки он потянулся к Сехун, обхватывая ладонями чужие щеки. 

\- Моя очередь, - выдохом, прежде, чем слишком нежно очертить высокие скулы подушечками больших пальцев; прежде, чем ими же коснуться кончиков длинных ресниц — удивиться отсутствию рефлекса и самому осторожно прикрыть чужие веки, запоминая изгиб обожаемых бровей.

А потом спуститься к губам — вечно потрескавшимся, потому что Сехун, нервничая, их кусает. И это не важно — Чонину уж точно, потому что через пару недель Ифань его, кажется, все-таки убьет.

Но сделать непоправимое не успевает — влажный язычок мимолетно облизывает потрескавшиеся губы, конечно же, касаясь его пальцев. 

\- О, прости, - Сехун слишком нервничает, действительно слишком — Чонин не понимает, пока: - Я не случайно.

Убьет точно, - чуть ли не воет Чонин, когда тянет отчаянного мальчишку на себя, касаясь его губ своими... и, Господи. От тупой щемящей нежности хочется хныкать, и от того, насколько сехуновы губы вкусные, тоже. Мальчишка замирает только в первое мгновенье, а потом сам к старшему тянется, беззащитно цепляясь за ткань футболки на широких плечах и сжимая ее в кулачках. Сехун податливый — от этого глушит острым обожанием, Чонин не справляется — языком соскальзывает в приглашающе приоткрытый рот и, кажется, задыхается от восторга, когда Сехун в ответ едва слышно стонет, сам же смущаясь этого. 

\- Все хорошо, - старший отстраняется, совсем уж глупо начиная выцеловывать покрасневшее лицо мальчишки. - Ифань меня убьет, но все хорошо.

Он снова целует, не давая мальчишке ответить что-либо, но тот, кажется, совсем не против — на самом деле, не против вовсе, потому что вскоре сам перебирается на колени Чонина, зарываясь пальцами в чужие волосы. 

//

\- Я тоже хочу покраситься, - выдает поздно вечером двадцать первого — о да, дни до своей смерти Чонин теперь уж точно отсчитывает — дня Сехун.

\- В какой?

\- В такой же, как у тебя. Белый, как хлеб — теплый, - мальчишка говорит уверено, а Чонин не может сдержать улыбки, когда понимает, что тот и правда запоминает такие вещи.

\- Тогда я завтра куплю краску, - соглашается старший, а на следующий день и правда покупает. Сехун от нетерпения спотыкается по пути в ванную и ударяется коленкой — ощутимо, чтобы поморщиться и остановиться, но не смертельно. 

Влюбленный уже по самые уши Чонин, естественно, считает иначе — возвращает сопротивляющегося мальчишку обратно в комнату, на диван усаживает и ощупывает поврежденную конечность. Из повреждений, правда, чуть содранная кожа да покраснение — синяк останется — у Сехуна кожа слишком тонкая, гематомы у него всегда остаются, но и, правда, ничего страшного.

Только старший в этом не признается: уверенно заявляет, что серьезное ранение требует серьезного лечения, и, наконец, делает то, о чем так давно мечтал — целует выступающую косточку, а потом уже и саму царапину. Сехун на это возмущенно сопит — на самом деле смущенно, но не забывает делать сердитый вид, только вот Чонину не мешает. Его волнами чужого обожания топит до мурашек по позвоночнику и до затылка — разве от такого откажешься добровольно? 

Поэтому до ванной они добираются только, когда губы уже болят и легкие от нехватки воздуха тоже. Сехун на резкий запах краски морщится и фыркает, как недовольный кот, но терпит молча — а потом задумчиво сидит на диване, трогая влажные волосы и пытаясь понять, есть ли разница. 

Для Чонина разница есть — с выжженными в отчаянно белый волосами мальчишка еще больше похож на ангела — и ему с трудом верится, что этот ангел попал к нему в руки. Он правда не знает, чем заслужил, но отказываться не собирается — садится рядом и на себя Сехуна тянет. 

\- Они белые?

\- Пока мокрые — нет, - честно выдыхает Чонин в чужие губы — удержаться от поцелуя не выходит.

\- Тебе нравится? - Сехун отстраняется с бесконечно напряженным выражением лица и тянется ладошкой к Чонину — ищет, не хмурится ли он. Но подушечки пальцев натыкаются лишь на мягкую улыбку, и мальчишка немного расслабляется.

\- Нравится, - Чонин шепчет, потому что чужие пальцы все еще на его губах. - Мне все в тебе нравится, ты же понимаешь.

На самом деле, Сехун не понимает, как он может нравится Чонину, но послушно кивает, вновь подцепляя пальцами мокрую прядь и задумчиво ее ощупывая. 

\- Сехун.

Мальчишка упрямо молчит, начиная ерзать и порываясь отодвинуться, только руки старшего ему это сделать не дают. Притягивают ближе, заставляя поднять голову и послушать. 

\- Я не шучу, я не просто увлекся подвернувшейся возможностью, - Чонин говорит тихо, но твердо. - Я, правда, влюбился в тебя, и, кажется, тебе придется принять, что это возможно. Потому что это уже случилось.

Дышать от этих слов почему-то становится невероятно трудно — у Сехуна в горле болючий комок, и щиплет в глазах. А Чонину слишком сложно видеть, как мальчишка плачет, поэтому он мягко прикрывает чужие веки, а потом соленую влагу губами собирает, заканчивая на губах — они дрожат сильно-сильно. 

\- Я тоже, - со всхлипом шепчет Сехун. - Я тоже в тебя влюбился, но зачем тебе я бесполезный.

\- Боже, - Чонин с улыбкой отстраняется. - Ты дурной, это да. Тебе только семнадцать: ты еще найдешь то, чем захочешь и сможешь заниматься. Мы найдем, ладно?

Сехун неуверенно кивает, а потом вдруг снова начинает плакать, отчаянно цепляясь за плечи Чонина и едва слышно хныча куда-то в основание чужой шеи. Старший не мешает — только прижимает покрепче и чуть раскачивается из стороны в сторону, баюкая словно. С этим он справится, они вместе справятся, осталось только убедить Ифаня. 

// 

Ифань возвращается на два дня раньше — сам заходит в квартиру, потому что поздно, и пораженно замирает, глядя на сопящих в обнимку Сехуна и Чонина. От удивления сумка выпадает из рук, а шум, конечно же, спящих будит. 

\- Ифань...

Сехун тут же подскочил, испуганно заламывая брови, но Чонин не дал ему ничего сказать — тоже поднялся, вставая рядом и переплетая пальцы, чуть сильнее необходимого сжимая чужую ладонь. 

\- Думаю, нам всем надо поговорить.

На самом деле, они боялись зря: Ифань не разозлился и даже не расстроился, наоборот, вздохнул с облегчением: мол, ну тебе-то я могу его доверить. Сехун на подобное заявление возмущенно фыркнул, что уже не ребенок, чтобы его доверять, а еще заявил, что хочет жить у Чонина. Правда мальчишка это больше в запале ляпнул, потому что тут же испугался, что навязывается — но Чонин подхватил эту идею. 

Ифань сдался быстро. 

// 

Первая фото-выставка Чонина состоялась в начале октября. День выдался дождливый, но его это волновало мало — он носился по залу, решая последние организационные вопросы и едва ли не заикаясь от волнения.

\- Успокойся, ладно? - Ифань поймал Чонина за плечи, заставляя взглянуть на себя. - Эта выставка посвящена Сехуну. Поверь, он достаточно красив, а ты достаточно талантлив, чтобы все прошло успешно.

\- Да?

\- Господи, - китаец обессиленно закатил глаза. - Завтра приедете ко мне в гости?

\- Ну, приедем, - Чонин быстро переключился. 

\- Познакомить хочу вас кое с кем.

\- Ооо, ты кого-то нашел? - с тех пор, как Сехун переехал к нему, у друга появилось гораздо больше времени на личную жизнь. 

\- Мне почему-то кажется, что это меня нашли, - веселая усмешка. - В любом случае...

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - Чонин проказливо улыбнулся. - Я даже буду хорошим мальчиком и заранее объясню все Сехуну. Пойдем, покурим, и ты мне расскажешь подробности...

// 

\- В общем, она юрист, - Чонин развалился на полу мастерской. Несколько месяцев назад они с Сехуном переехали в другую квартиру — попросторнее. Мальчишка захотел продолжить рисовать, а Чонин готов был сделать все, на самом-то деле, чтобы тот был счастлив. Поэтому одна из комнат была оборудована под мастерскую — Сехун теперь учился рисовать с нуля почти, и получалось, конечно же, с трудом. Но он не сдавался, а Чонин постоянно был рядом. - Они познакомились на какой-то там деловой встрече, Фань говорил, но я не запомнил.

\- О.

Сехун оторвался от полотна, на котором крупными рельефными мазками акрила огромный кит плыл среди пушистых облаков. Весь перемазанный в красках, в одной растянутой футболке и с взъерошенными светлыми волосами Сехун был таким бесконечно родным и уютным, что Чонин тут же оказался рядом. 

\- Ты испачкаешься, - тихий довольный фырк, когда руки старшего заставили подняться и прижаться к чужому телу, на котором, как оказалось, футболки уже не было. - А. Ну, если только так.

//

Чонин знал — Сехун тихий, любит рисовать китов и особо тяжело идет на контакты — а еще знал теперь, что его мальчишка любит дождь и зарываться пальцами в выжженные светлые — цвета теплого хлеба, помните, да — волосы.

Его Сехун не может видеть этот мир, зато у него получается рисовать его самыми чистыми красками на холсте, а еще — губами на коже Чонина.

**Author's Note:**

> 151130


End file.
